Face in a Crowd
by BookLover963
Summary: Addi and her friends are magically thrown into the tale of the Hobbit. With their knowledge of what might happen next. Will they be able to save those who shouldn't have died? Will they make the quest easier? Will they find romance on the way? Read to find out. I know the summary isn't that good, but please read anyway!
1. Darkness

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted... please read and review! This story is dedicated to my best friend, ACreativeHobbit. She's the one who inspired me to write this story. Love ya bestie! :D If you haven't read her 'Nobody, Somebody', don't even think about reading this until you do. Or I'll send my Minions after you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Bilbo here, is going to help me with my disclaimer.**

**Bilbo- where am I?**

**Me- I kidnapped you and brought you here.**

**Bilbo- Well, you're most definitely daft.**

**(Bilbo runs away)**

**Me- Hey! Minions! After him!**

**(Minions runs after Bilbo but one stays behind)**

**(Minion points at me)**

**Minion- you don't own the Hobbit! J.R.R. Tolkien wrote it.**

**(Minion runs away)**

**Me- I know. On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

"Bye mom, love you." I said really not wanting to go to school. I mean, at eight O clock in the morning?! Why can't school start at one in the afternoon? Kids would be a lot less sleepy if school was like that.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Don't forget to pick up your sisters after school! See you soon. Don't miss your bus!" Can't I just stay home? I'm not even going to ask that, since I know what the answer will be. A big, fat 'Sorry but life is tough. Get over it'.

That's another thing, my two little sisters, Angelica and Annabella don't have to get up until eight because their school starts at nine. So, when I have to leave to go catch my bus to go to school, they're just waking up. But that's only going to be temporary because soon they're going to be in grade eight too, so they'll have to wake up even earlier. Just like me. It's funny how we're the three A's. Adriana, that's me, Angelica and Annabella. The three A's.

"I won't miss my bus, again. I promise. Byeeeeeee!"

The first time I missed my bus, wasn't my fault. My parents kept talking to me about how to participate more in school, the only reason I don't like answering things in front of the class, is because it's in front of the class. Talking in a small group of people is easy. But twenty people or more? Count me out. When I do have to speak in front of fifteen people or more, I stutter a lot. By the time I finally got out the door, I saw my bus go by. Luckily my dad stayed home, so I got a ride to school.

I locked the white door, which I'm sure that everyone's door is white. At least not all houses are red like mine, some are even pink! I saw one that was green on my way home from school one day. People and their love for colours. I've been living in this home for ten years now. Time can really go by so fast if you don't cherish every moment of it. My family and I moved to Canada, from Brazil when I was eighteen months old. I really want to go there someday.

When I turned around to start walking to my bus stop, which is only a three minute walk from my house, I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Then I saw a flash of green, which I'm guessing was grass. After that my head started to hurt. A lot.

I think I fell into a hole or something, but there's no hole outside my door. Not that I know of, anyway.

Maybe I fell and hit my head, that would explain the sudden headache and now I'm unconscious on the floor, outside my house.

OH NO! I'm going to miss my bus again! Just when I said I wouldn't. No worries, my mom will find my on the floor as soon as my sisters are ready to go to school. Which will be in about an hour. Oh joy! At least I won't have to go to school, I think.

OH NO, again! I'll miss my archery class today! Noooooooo! And I'll miss my gymnastics class tomorrow if I really am unconscious, unless I'm fine and able to go. But I love archery and gymnastics. Gymnastics is where I met my best friend, Abi. We've been best friends ever since the pool from last summer. Archery is where I met Daniel.

* * *

I feel like I've been floating in darkness for hours! Which is scary by the way. Or I might be slowly falling to my doom. Dun Dun Duunnn! I want my stuffed minion! Or any cute yellow minion would do.

"Where do you think she came from?"

Voices! I hear voices! That means someone found me. YAY! I'll be out of this darkness soon! I hope.

"I don't know, but a boy fell out of the sky like she did. Neither of them have woken up since. It's been two days now."

Wait, what? A boy and a girl fell out of the sky?! Are they ok? Why can't I open my eyes? I can't move! What's wrong with me?!

"Look! I think she's waking up now!"

Are they talking about me? If they are I don't want to know what they mean by I 'fell out of the sky'. Did I really fall out of the sky? I pretty sure that's not possible. I was at my front door for goodness sake!

"Good. Then she can answer our questions."

Question?! I have some questions of my own! Where am I? What happened to me? What do they mean by I 'fell out of the sky'? Who are these people? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

"Don't you think that's going to be too much for her? She's a human and she fell out of the sky for Eru's sake!"

Yeah, listen to voice number one, voice number two.

"Fine. I'll just ask her for her name and what happened."

I guess that's fine.

"Very well then. I'm going to see to the other one."

Is this a bad time for me to open my eyes? Only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duunnn! Hope you like it! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise! Please review!**


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Hello again! I promised that I'd have the second chapter up. Well, here it is! If you still haven't read my best friend's story, 'Nobody, Somebody' by ACreativeHobbit yet, SHAME ON YOU! Minions, after them!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- My Minions still haven't brought back Bilbo. So, today my helper will be ACreativeHobbit.**

**(crowd cheers)**

**(ACreativeHobbit steps on stage)**

**(she tapes the microphone and clears her throat)**

**ACreativeHobbit- Thank you, thank you. BookLover963 does not own the Hobbit. J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

**Me- I couldn't have said it better myself, my friend.**

**Minion- YAY! Story time!**

**Me- Minion? Shouldn't you be chasing Bilbo?**

**Minion- No story time?**

**Me- Puppy eyes, Not the puppy eyes! OK, ok. Fine, you can listen to the story. Just don't tell the others.**

**Minion- YAY! Start Story!**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

_I opened my eyes._

My eyes flickered, since they haven't been opened in two days apparently! It only felt like I've been floating in darkness for hours, not days!

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a pair of green eyes inches from my face. At the surprise I screamed. Not a loud scream, just loud enough for the guy to jump away. Did I scare him? Oops, I didn't mean to. Awww, now I'm gonna feel all guilty. I hate that feeling! Oh well, I'll make it up to him later.

He looks about fifteen years old. He has, as I said before green eyes. Brown, long, straight hair. An elven costume, even the pointy ears! Is it Halloween already? I don't like Halloween, it's just a celebration for the creeps. Then you eat candy 'til you pass out on the floor! But I do have to admit, it's funny seeing everyone the next morning. Wait a minute, it can't be Halloween, it's May. Oh well, I won't bother him about it. Maybe he just likes wearing costumes.

"Hello there." said the boy that was only inches from my face, moment ago.

He's kinda cute.

"H-Hi." I said, just above a whisper. Why must I stutter when I'm nervous? It's just one person! My stutter shouldn't be acting up! I feel my face heating up.

Look away!

I looked around.

The room is nicely decorated, neat, natural and peaceful. It has a woody feel, yet is very homely. One might even say it's ethereal!

"Where am I?" I asked, a little more confident now. I love this place, it's all nature!

"You are in Rivendell, the Last Homely House East of the Sea. My name is Elladan. What is your name?"

Last Homely House East of the wha? I'll ask him what he means by that later. I don't think I know a place called Rivendell. But the name does sound familiar.

"Adriana Charleston, but everyone calls me Addi."

Everyone started calling me Addi ever since my best friend, Abi started calling me that. Her real name is Abigail Weiss, but I call her Abi and ever since I started calling her that, everyone else did too. Now we're Addi and Abi, best friends forever.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Addi."

"It's nice to meet you too, Elladan." Even though I don't really know who you are. If I actually said that last part that would have been a little rude. So that's why

I didn't say it. But it is true.

"Do you know how you fell out of the sky?"

Wait what?! I did fall out of the sky? Shouldn't I be in so much pain right now that I can't actually move?

"WHAT?!" Oops, I didn't mean for it to sound so high pitched and loud. I'm known for my high, squeaky 'whats'. I feel bad for the people who stand beside me, they're always shaken up a bit after. Oh no! More guilt! One day, guilt will be the death of me and on that day, I'll be hugging a minion.

"Out of nowhere these two holes, black as night appear in the sky and a boy falls from one hole and you fall out the other."

"H-How?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me that."

Great no answer to my question. This guy isn't really helping with that so well. I wonder if I know the boy who fell out of the other hole.

"C-Can I see if I know who the other boy is? I doubt I actually know the person, but just to be sure."

"Very well. Luckily when you fell you didn't get too injured just some bruises, which was miracle if you ask me. That was quite a height you fell from."

I totally forgot to ask if anything was broken or something. Oh well, now I know there isn't. That's good.

I think I hear someone running.

A head pops out of a wooden door nearby. He looked exactly like that Elladan guy, standing right next to me. I'm guessing they're twins.

"Good afternoon miss. Good to see you awake."

"Thank you."

"My name is Elrohir, I am Elladan twin brother. We are both sixty."

Wait, what? Sixty! They look pretty good for some old geezers.

"Adriana Charleston, but everyone calls me Addi. I'm thirteen years old."

"Would you like to meet the boy now?"

Wha...?

"How did you know...?"

"I have really good hearing." he said proudly. Awww, I wish I had super hearing. That would be cool. Not having to be so close to hear something, but wouldn't your ears hurt in loud places? I still want super hearing.

I smiled up at him. He reminds me of a little kid. It's cute.

I got off the bed to walk towards Elrohir, with Elladan right behind me. If I stop will he bump right into me? I'm not testing that theory.

Elrohir led me to a room next door. The room looks exactly like mine, only there's what seems to be a boy sleeping on the bed.

I walked up to a big white bed. As soon as I saw the face of the boy, I knew exactly who it was.

"Daniel!"

**A/N: Hmm. I wonder who Daniel is. Please Review! Good or bad, preferably good. Reviews will help me write quicker! Thank you ACreativeHobbit for being the first to review this story. Love ya!:D**


	3. Cookies!

**A/N: Hello again! I hope all of you liked the first two chapter! If you STILL haven't read the 'Nobody, Somebody' by ACreativeHobbit... you will have nightmares tonight! The reason that you should read that story is because maybe you'll understand this story better, she does a lot better job at explaining why the came to middle-earth. And because it absolutely ROCKS! She's writing Abi's point of view of the story and I'm writing Addi's.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Today, my helper is Thorin!**

**(I'm whispering to the crowd)**

**Me- He's not in a good mood today, as usual.**

**Thorin- What was that?!**

**Me- Nothing!**

**Thorin- Thought so. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the Hobbit, not her. We understand! Can I go now?**

**(Minions boo at him)**

**Me- Minions, minions. It's ok, it's almost time for the story!**

**Minions- YAY!**

**Me- Thorin? You're such a party pooper. Ya, you can go. It's time for the story! Let it begin!**

**Chapter 3: Cookies!**

_"Daniel!"_

The boy who fell out of the sky is Daniel?! How? Why? I shouldn't ask 'How?' 'cause apparently we fell out a hole!

"You know him?"

"Yes. He's my best friend's brother. His name is Daniel. He's twelve." Why am I saying his age? Too late to take it back. It's not like anything will happen because he's twelve. I think, I hope.

"OK."

It's been two days since he's been awake, right? Ya, I'm pretty sure. He has to wake up! Maybe he knows what's going on.

"Elrohir? Can you wake him up?"

"No. We've tried everything we can."

"Can I give it a shot?"

"Of course. But nothing will probably be the outcome of this."

"You don't know, unless you give it a try."

"True."

OK. What should I do to try to wake Daniel up? I should probably think of things he likes. He likes biking, but that wouldn't work. He likes running, still no good. He likes books, but I don't know what books he likes. He loves cookies. Hmm, that could be useful. Hee Hee, this is gonna be funny.

I lowered my head so the he could hear me better. I was standing right next to him when I whispered,

"Daniel, the cookie monster is gonna eat all your cookies."

"No, my cookies." He said, barely above a whisper.

Did he really just say that? It's working! Ha ha, cookie monster. He's actually waking up because of the cookie monster! I wish I had my camera right now. A moment I'll never forget and a moment that will torment him with for the rest of his life. Heh heh, I'm so evil! Muhahahaha!

"OH NO! He's eating all your cookies, Daniel!" If only Abi were here to see this.

At this point, he's bouncing off the bed! And I was on the floor laughing my head off. Elrohir and Elladan were trying to hold back a laugh, failing miserably.

"Get away from my cookies you evil cookie monster!" Daniel shot up from his bed and was now standing on the bed, ready for a fight.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" I said in tears from laughing.

"Where am I?"

Daniel was in, what looks like pajamas. He has dark hair, almost the colour black. He has light tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He also has appear of black glasses. Just like me, although mine are a hot pink colour. With hearts on the side. I like girly stuff, as some might say.

"I don't exactly know. Someplace called Reavenbell I think? I'm not sure but, Daniel? This is Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan, Elrohir? This Daniel Weiss."

"Wait a minute. Elrohir and Elladan? As in the two elven twin brothers?!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Yes? How did you know that?" Am I missing something?

"No way! Am I still in a dream?" Why would he ask that?

"I don't know, are you?" I said pinching his left arm, making him squeak. Just to see if he really is wake.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"To see if you were wake." I said indecently with big puppy eyes. Anyone who looks at me when I have this face on will melt. I'm known for it.

"It's ok."

"How did you do that? You have to teach me how to do that face, so I can get away with anything." Elladan said evilly, making me laugh.

"OK, but you have to promise me not to use it for evil. It a big responsibility to use a puppy dog face, only when necessary." I'm making it sound like a big deal. Does he know I'm kidding?

"Deal." He said, sounding very much determined.

"You do know I'm kidding, right?"

"Yes?" Doesn't sound like it. Is he blushing? That's so cute!

"Brother. Are you well? You're turning red!" He doesn't usually blush? Awww, I made him turn red.

"Addi?" Daniel pulled me out if the little group we were in. He seems so excited, I'm scared he might explode!

"Yes?" If I poke him, will he explode? If he does, then Abi will kill me! If he doesn't, then he'll be annoyed with me. It's time to take a risk that is really not necessarily!

I poked his side with my finger, making him jump back an inch.

"What was that for?" Yup, he's annoyed. He didn't explode. Good to know. Now Abi won't kill me for making her brother explode.

"I wanted to see if you'd explode." I made it sound like I'm crazy. He's probably wondering where did that come from. Or thinking that girls are weird.

"Um. Forget I said anything. Are we in Rivendell?" I'm pretty sure that's what Elladan said.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Do you know what this means?!"

"No. Should I?" I feel like I'm missing something here.

"Yes! It means we're about to change history!"

"What do you mean?" He's starting to scare me a little now.

"We're in the Hobbit!" He's jumping up and down.

**A/N: Please Review! You'll get a minion hug if you do! And I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Reviews help me write faster!**


	4. He's Gone Mad!

**A/N: Hey people!:D Thank you to all those who are following my story and me. You deserve a minion hug! Here is chapter 4. It's not as funny as the last one (at least I hope you found it funny) but it's still a chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kili- Hello everyone. I am here to say the disclaimer.**

**Me- Kili! Is that really you?! (sounding dreamy)**

**Kili- Um, yes? It really is me.**

**Me- Ok! Then you need to be introduced probably.**

**Kili- It's fine. That really isn't necessarily.**

**Me- No. It must be done.**

**Kili- Uhh...**

**Me- Everyone! This is the great and dreamy Kili!**

**(crowd cheers like crazy monkeys how want their bananas)**

**An Hour Later...**

**Kili- Um.. thank you? Any who, BookLover963 does not own the Hobbit. Someone named J.R.R. Tolkien does.**

**(crowd cheers very loudly)**

**Kili- let the story begin!**

**Chapter 4: He's Gone Mad!**

_"We're in the Hobbit!" Daniel said jumping up and down._

The Hobbit? Isn't that the book and movie the Daniel and Abi love so much? Yup, that's the one. Why would we be in the Hobbit? Better yet, why does he think we're in the Hobbit?

"What do you mean we're in the Hobbit?" We can't actually be in the Hobbit. The Hobbit is just a mythical story and that would never happen. We're not in the Hobbit, we're in a fancy looking hospital. It looks more like a castle though. Even better! A castle hospital, how many times do you get to be in a hospital that feels and looks like a castle? Not many.

"I mean we, are, actually, in, the, Hobbit." He says it slowly, to see if I would understand better. I think he finally lost it! How do I get him back to normal? I should see if he can remember important things.

"What is your name?" He looked confused at the question.

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question."

"Daniel."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, an older sister. Her name is Abigail Weiss. She is fourteen years old. Can you stop asking me dumb questions now?" He seems normal. I'll stop talking to see what he wants to say. Just to make sure he really is ok.

"Thank you. Now, I know you haven't read any of the books but, in the movie, do you remember where all the good elves live?" OK, so I haven't read any of the books. It's not like my life depended on reading those books. I can always read them later. As soon as I get back home.

"Yeah, some place that the name starts with an R." at least I'm sure it started with an R.

"Yes. What else do you remember about it?" What is he getting at?

"Everything is all nature and beautiful and th-" No, it can't, could it? Are we actually in the Hobbit? Ha! Abi would freak! I miss her, I wish she was here. If we really are in Rivendell, how are we going to get back home? We're basically in a different universe! What if we're not actually in the Hobbit? Just to be sure I'm gonna ask the twins about this.

I walked up to Elladan and Elrohir, with Daniel behind me. He looked annoyed because I walked away and a little scared. By the look on the twins faces, I think they know what I'm gonna ask them.

"Are Hobbits real?" They lift a brow at me, like I've asked a question that the answer is known even by a two year old. Elrohir was the one who answered. I think that's Elrohir.

"Yes, Hobbits are real. Is there a reason why you would ask such a question?"

"Nope! Another question, which one is Elladan and which one is Elrohir?" They laugh at the question with amusement.

"I'm Elladan." said the one with a pretty red circlet.

"And I'm Elrohir." said the one who has slightly darker hair.

"OK. I'll try to remember that." I said with a shy smile.

"Well, I'm sure you two are exhausted and hungry." said Elladan.

"I won't mind lunch, and a big one too. By the way, how long was I out?" asked Daniel.

"Two days because apparently, there were these two black holes in the sky and we fell out of them. We've been unconscious ever since, until now that is." Have I missed anything? No, I'm pretty sure that's everything.

"No wonder I'm so hungry! Let's go. I'm starving!" He started to walk away but stopped, not knowing where to go.

"Which way is the food?" Well he's eager to get eating, isn't he?

"We will show you the way to the eating hall. I'm sure Lord Elrond would be very pleased to know that you two are now awake after two whole days trying to get you two conscious and talking again. He has some very important questions for you two."

"But all we know is what you know. I was just getting up of bed where I was suddenly surrounded by darkness."

"Yes, but judging by your garments which I have nowhere in my life seen anyone wear anything like it, you're not from around here. Are you?" Is it OK if we tell him or not?

"One thing." Everyone turn to look at me, I felt like a fish in a tank, people outside the tank watching my every move. Daniel noticed me being so uncomfortable, so he started looking at the floor knowing it would help a little with my shyness. It only helped a little, with the twins still looking at me waiting for a question. I looked at the floor to not see their green eyes looking at me.

"Who's Elrond?" I said in a very small and shy voice.

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer to write this chapter and I know it not as good as the others (at least I hope the other chapters were good), but it's still a chapter! Again, thank you to those who favorite and/ or are following my story and/ or me. Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me. Minion hug!**


	5. Clean Up!

**A/N: I have nothing to say but, READ 'Somebody, Nobody' by ACreativeHobbit if you still haven't! And thank you to all those who are following me or my story or both, and to those who favorite me or my story or both. Or all of them! Minion hug!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Hello again! My Minions have finally captured Bilbo. Let's see if he wants to help me for today!**

**(walking up to Bilbo)**

**Me- Hi Bilbo! Wanna help me with my disclaimer today? I'll let you out of the cage if you do.**

**Bilbo- Ok, that would be very much appreciated. J.R.R. Tolkien is the author of the book Hobbit, which means BookLover963 does not own the Hobbit.**

**Me- Thank you Bilbo. Your free to go. Begin the story!**

**Chapter 5: Clean Up!**

_"Who's Elrond?" I said in a very small and shy voice._

I looked over at Daniel who had looked up too. He kinda looked surprised at my question, like I should have known the answer. I don't, ok?! Is that such a bad thing? I don't know! No, I won't do this. I won't have a meltdown in front of these people. Minions! Think about Minions! They're cute, funny, they look weird but that makes them unique. They're absolutely adorable! I wish they were real.

"Lord Elrond is a very important person here, at Rivendell. He is also our father."

Elrohir was the one who broke the silence in the room. He also ended my torment that was going on in my head. Thank you Elrohir! I can't say that out loud though. They'll think I'm crazy! If you really get to know me and I'm confident around you, then I'll be the most weirdest, the most funniest apparently, that's what my friends say anyways, and a bit crazy person you'll ever meet. Some of my friends say that I'm a minion in disguise as a thirteen years old human girl.

"When do you think we'll meet him?" Daniel asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Soon. But first, you two should go get ready. Your cloths are a mess. You two should probably wash up before we go. There will be new cloths brought to you."

"Where's the washroom?" If I fell out of the sky, and been in bed for two days, then I must look like a lion with a bad hair day!

"Fallow me." Elladan led me back to the room that I woke up in only moments ago. He walked across the room to another wooden door. I followed him.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I think he was in some sort of a daze, so I looked away feeling weird.

I pushed the door open and closed it behind me. I turned around to look at the room. It looked normal. With lots of flowers everywhere. The room was a light shade of green. That made me smile because green is one of my favorite colours. Blue is the other one. I turned and found myself looking in a mirror.

My hair is a mess! I had dark brown hairs sticking in all directions. My hair is usually three inches lower than my shoulders, but right now it was was one inch lower than my shoulders with all the knots in it.

The last time I looked in a mirror, I was getting ready for school. I straightened my hair that day, but now it looked like I hadn't brushed it in a whole year! I looked a little pale, but my checks were still pink, as always. I had long and very dark eye lashes, I get asked a lot if I wear any type of makeup. I don't, _ever_! I hate wearing makeup, not even in special occasion do I wear makeup. The only makeup I've ever worn was lip gloss, and that only happens at least five time a year. I had very dark brown eye, but not too dark that you can't tell they're brown from far away. I have a clear face, from acne and thankful for that. I always hear my friends complaining about acne.

After I got a good look at my terrifying looking reflection, I took a twenty minute shower. I found a brush too! I gave it a good clean before using it. There were some towels there too, I used one to dry myself off. After that I wrapped one around me and entered my room to see if the new cloths were there. They were.

There was a pretty dark green dress on the bed, it looked my size too! Once I had the dress on, which was just below my knees, and my hair brushed and dried, which was naturally curly, I decided there was nothing else I could do.

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

If I remember correctly, Daniels room is the next door to the right. I turn right and was about to knock on the wooden door when it opened.

Daniels head popped out. Once he saw me, he stepped out from his room and closed the door. He was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt that showed a little of his chest, and brown pants that were the same colour. He took a good look at me.

"At least your hair isn't a mess anymore. By the way, you look pretty in that dress." He said the last part to make up for the first one. Typical Daniel. That's why I rolled my eyes and shake my head at him.

"Daniel? Can I ask you a question?" I said with tears threatening to come at the thought. This has to be a dream. I'm in a dream, that's all. Nothing else to it. I'll wake up soon. Then my day will be the same as the rest in my past. This can't be real!

"Yes Addi, you can. Ask away." He said with a little worry in his eyes. How is he so calm about this! How has the thought not crossed his mind yet?

"How are we gonna get back home?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you do like it, Minion hug! If you don't, I tried. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises this time. Bye!**


	6. Alone and Embarrassed

**A/N: READ 'Nobody, Somebody' by ACreativeHobbit if you STILL haven't! Thank you to all those who are following me or my story or both, and to those who favorite me or my story or both. Or all of them! Minion hug! I know it says the same thing as the last chapter but still, it's true.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- I'm alone for today, sorry.**

**Minion- No you're not.**

**Me- Minion! Thank you. Would you do the honors?**

**Minion- Yup! J.R.R. Tolkien owns the Hobbit. She does not. Thank you!**

**Me- You're so cute. Story time!**

**Minion- YAY!**

**Chapter 6: Alone and Embarrassed**

_"How are we gonna get back home?"_

By the look on Daniel's face, the thought hadn't even occurred to him, 'til now. Just as I thought. He looked at the floor as he was lost in thought. I won't bother him with the topic any longer. Even though I wanna turn into Dorothy, wearing red sparkly heels tapping them together and saying, 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home.' and then waking up in my bed, in my room. I know that's highly unlikely to happen, but so is all of this. I can dream right? I sure wish I could be Dorothy.

"How do we find Elladan and Elrohir? I'm sure you're extremely hungry by now." I said, breaking him out of his deep thought. He was probably thinking about Abi and his parents. How could I cause him that painful thought of not seeing them again? Possibly never seeing them again. How did we get into this?

"They said they were gonna be here when we were ready." It was Daniel's turn to break the deep thought. How would they know if we were ready or not? You can't judge how long it takes to clean up by how a person looks. I think, I'm not actually sure on that.

"Should we go find them or stay here?" Daniel asked braking me out of thought, again.

If we go looking for them, I'm sure we'll get lost easily in a big place like this. Plus, if we go wandering around this place, they might think we're up to something and send search parties after us and lock us up! But they seem like nice enough people not to do that, I hope. I'm sure Daniel doesn't want to cause more trouble than we already have.

If we stay here then it might be awhile 'til someone comes and by the look on Daniels face, he might actually eat a table if no one will come and takes us to some food. I don't really want to see that happen either. Maybe we should stay here, unless he wants to go looking for them. If he does, I'm staying here.

"Do you want to go looking for them? If you are, I'm staying here." I hope Elladan or Elrohir come soon, I don't want to be here alone.

"Do you mind if I go looking for them?" he asked. YES! Don't leave me! That sounded very Cliché but I don't care!

"No, not at all. You can go if you want to." But please don't.

"OK, I'll take a quick look around and if I don't find anyone, I'll come right back, ok?" If he wants to, ok. I'll just be here, all alone. Great! I'm gonna have so much fun wondering what's gonna come out the corner.

I nodded my head slowly to see if he would change his mind. He didn't. He looked at both sides of the hallway that we were in and decided to go right. I watched him walk away and getting smaller and smaller the farther he got. Until he disappear completely. I'm alone. I don't know how long I was staring at the empty hallway for, but it must have been awhile. Maybe I should go back to my room.

I turned around and was surprised by the wall I walked into. Only it wasn't a wall, but _someone_! I backed away rubbing my nose. That person has a really strong chest. I looked up to see green eyes filled with amusement. It was Elladan. I could tell by the red-jewelled circlet on his head. At least, I think it's him. Oops!

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there! I was only going back to my room when I walked into you. Please forgive me?" As I apologized I could feel my face heating up. How did I not hear someone walk up behind me? I must have zoned out of everything for a little while there. I looked at the floor to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I said again, a lot shyly this time.

"It's alright. Look! I'm not hurt! So don't feel ashamed by it." OK, he's not mad at me. On the outside that is, you never know what's on the inside.

"Are you alright? I came here to check up on you two but, you were frozen in place. I called you, but you didn't answer. Then you turned around and here we are now." Was it amusement that I saw in his eyes or concern? Maybe both but I don't know now.

"Daniel went looking for you. He went that way." I pointed in the direction that Daniel went in to. Seconds later he was walking towards us.

"Daniel! I won! I found someone before you did." I sound like a little kid. No reason not to have fun, right?

"Addi? Are you ok? You're red as a cucumber!" Cucumber? Why would Daniel say that? Is he talking about my face being red? Cucumbers are green, not red!

"Daniel? Don't you mean Tomato?" He has to learn his fruits and vegetables.

"Tomato? Oh! Yes. Oops, sorry." he was blushing a little now. What's wrong with me?! I made Elladan, Daniel and myself turn red. The only person who I still haven't is Elrohir! I should make him blush too! Time to plan my next attack. Muhahahaha!

"It's time for you two to meet Lord Elrond." Elladan said.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter six! If you ask me, I wrote that chapter quite fast. See ya later!**


	7. Powerful Elven

**A/N: sorry that I haven't been posting in a while but the good news is, I'm posting now! Hope you enjoy chapter seven! Please read 'Nobody, Somebody' by ACreativeHobbit if you STILL haven't!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Hello everyone! Today my helper is Daniel! Take it away!**

**Daniel- Hi! BookLover963 does not own the hobbit. She only owns her OC's (sort of)**

**Me- Thank you.**

**Daniel- Your welcome. Time for the story because I am super hungry!**

**Me- Um, OK than. Start the story!**

**Chapter 7: Powerful Elven**

_"It's time for you two to meet Lord Elrond." Elladan said._

Oh Fun! Time to meet a scary and powerful elven. I hope he's not so scary, he could be nice but since I've never met him I don't know. He must be a little nice at least since he's Elladan and Elrohir's daddy but I could be wrong. I'll just hind under a table if things get scary. I wish I had a army of cute little minions. That way they can attack anyone I don't really like.

Hee Hee, the things that go inside my head when I'm bored. Although I shouldn't really be bored at the moment because I think Daniel and Elladan are having a conversation. Oops! I should really start listening to things that are going around me instead of zoning out...

"Addi? You there? Earth to Addi! Hellooo!" Daniel said, obviously trying to get my attention. We're not on earth though, so why would he say 'Earth to Addi!' wouldn't it be Middle-earth?

What were they talking about anyways? Did they ask me a question but I was just staring off into space? I can't believe how easily distracted I get sometimes. It's funny how some people think I'm just really quite but when really I'm just thinking to myself... Oops! I'm doing it again! They're probably wondering if something's wrong with me since I'm not answering. I might be a little crazy but, who isn't?

"Yes, I'm here, I never physically left you know. Although I did zoned out a little while there." Will they tell my what they talking about or do I have to ask them? I wonder what they're thinking. It would be a super awesome thing if you could read minds. Time to meet the scary elven. I really shouldn't be judging so soon. Let's get this over with already!

"Can we meet your daddy now?" I sound like a little kid! At this, Elladan gives me a warm smile. It's cool that when he smiles, he's eyes sparkle. Does Elrohir's eyes do that too or is it just him? I check later.

"Yes. You may now meet my father." I'm staying close to Daniel, just in case... I might need a shield.

"Sorry Daniel." He gave me a weird look.

"For what?" He sounded like he was choosing his words carefully. I haven't done anything! Yet.

"I'm just saying in case something happens." Like using you as a shield.

Elladan led us down the left side of the hall. Eventually we were facing a big wooden door.

"Are you ready?" Elladan asked. Why wouldn't we be ready?

"Sure! We're ready. Isn't that right Addi?" Daniel said excitedly. At least he's happy.

"Yup. Ready as I'll ever be." I don't really like meeting new people but, it's always nice to try new things. I just hope I don't start nervously laughing for no reason in front of everyone.

Elladan slowly opened the door. Daniel walked in front of me. When I entered the room I was amazed by how much food was on a large table in the middle of the room. The table had just about everything there! Scratch that, it has just about everything but anything that has meat in it. I don't mind.

At the far end of the table there was a chair with a person in it. Or an elven I should say. I guessing that's Elrond.

"Welcome! You may have a seat. I am Lord Elrond, but please do call me Elrond." He seems nice.

There were five chairs at the table. One that Elrond was, at the moment siting at. He had two chair on both sides of him.

"He doesn't bite you know." Someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around and there was standing Elrohir. When did he get here?

"Of course he doesn't bite. That would be completely unelven of him to do so." I think. He smirked at me and sat down next to Daniel who was sitting on the left side of Elrond. I guess that means I have to sit next to Elrond and Elladan.

When everyone was seated Elrond spoke.

"Tell me, where did you two come from?" Elrond asked in a curious voice.

I looked over at Daniel who was facing me and looking at me as well. Do I have to answer or will he? What exactly are we supposed to say? It might be a good idea to tell him everything we know, he might know how we can go back home. I nodded at Daniel hoping he would would tell him everything. Luckily he does.

"Well that's, highly unusual." Is that really all he has to say? We're never going back home, are we? Nope! I got to stay positive even at the most saddest moments.

When everyone was done eating, we were able to leave.

"Daniel? Do you know what the time is?" Do they even keep the time here?

"No actually, I don't. Elrohir? May you please tell us the time?"

"Look who's being fancy today." It's kinda rare for Daniel to be acting like this. It's nice.

"It'll be dawn soon, but you do have time to get familiar to this place."

"I don't mind looking around." That way I can't get lost so easily.

"Very well than. I'll show Daniel around. Elladan, you may show Addi." Elrohir said with an evil smile. Elladan nodded in agreement.

What is that about? Can't we all go in one big group? Guess not. Can Elladan and Elrohir communicate without words? Like some twins in weird movies? I don't think so, but they might be able to. I won't ask, they might think I'm crazy.

"See you in a little while." Daniel said to me, waving. I waved my goodbye and watched Daniel leave with Elrohir. I was left alone with Elladan.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Elladan said looking down at me. Elladan is at least three inches taller than me. It's a little weird when someone says 'My lady'.

"Yes Elladan. You may show me around now." I smiled warmly and friendly at him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I made it a little big longer if you haven't noticed. If you didn't notice, that's OK. Bye! I try to post the next chapter soon!**


	8. A Tour And Family

**A/N: READ 'Nobody, Somebody' by ACreativeHobbit IF YOU HAVEN'T! Or I'll send my Minions after you! (I can't actually do that though. So if you're a little kid, don't get scared by my threat)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- If I really owned The Hobbit, would this story be on fanfiction?**

**Minion- Nope.**

**Me- Exactly!**

**Chapter 8: A Tour and Family**

_"Yes Elladan. You may show me around now." I smiled warmly and friendly at him._

Elladan led me outside to the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. I think my jaw might've touched the ground at the sight I was gazing at.

"This. Is. Amazing!" These guys are really good gardeners! The grass is the most beautiful green ever! The flowers are just like a rainbow. There are a lot of waterfalls nearby on the mountains.

"It does leave you quite speechless, doesn't it?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was looking at me and not the landscape. I turned to look at him. OK, that's a little weird. Moving on!

"So, anything I should know about Reavenbell?" I think I pronounced the name wrong, oh well! How do I find my temporary room from here?

"Yes. First of all, it's not named Reavenbell, it's Rivendell. The name Rivendell is formed by two elements in the Common Tongue: 'riven' which means split, cloven and 'dell' which means valley, making the whole word meaning 'deeply cloven valley'." I really don't need a language lesson at the moment. I only do language in school. Nowhere else. Now how do I stop him nicely?

"I'm sorry, I meant the place as in giving me a tour or a map or something, although I think you wouldn't have a map of this gigantic and beautiful place. But if you do have a map, I would very much appreciate it if you gave me a copy of it. Even though I'll probably still get lost anyways. Map or no map, it's eventually gonna happen. Same thing goes for a tour around the place."

That, I think is the most I've ever spoken since I've gotten here and I'm pretty sure that Elladan noticed. His eyes widen a bit in surprise. And he seems a little bit nervous as well. Why would he be nervous?

"Are you ok? You seem a little bit, I don't know, weird?" That seem to snap him out of his little trance that he was in.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you for your concern. No, I do not have a map. Would you be well with a tour instead?" Elves are so polite. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah. That's perfectly fine." I'm so tired! I could go to sleep on this soft looking grass any moment now. Although that would be a little weird. Me, passing out on the floor sleepy. Elladan, worrying his butt off for me. I'll just stay awake till the end of the tour.

When Elladan was finished giving me the tour, which was only the garden, a few rooms and he showed me a forest, he finally walked me to my room and it was dark by the time we got there.

"Thank you again for showing me around and for walking me to my room."

"It was my pleasure, my lady." He bowed at me like any gentleman would. I'm not use to this! And there he goes again with the 'My lady' thing!

"Good night, Elladan." I smiled up at him and opened the wooden door to my room.

"Good night, Adriana. I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight." A lot of people don't use my real name instead of my nickname.

I looked at him one last time before closing the door behind me. I ran over to the bed and jumped onto it. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was already asleep.

* * *

The sun was shining in the bright, blue sky as I was watching Annabella learn how to swing by herself.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look how high I'm going!" Ana cried as she swing back and forth.

"That's really high Annabella!" My daddy said proudly.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Said my concerned mother.

"I can swing higher than you!" Do they always have to fight? Even for the simplest things.

"Really, Angelica? Your two years older than her! Let her have her fun. Besides, I can swing higher than you and I'm not bragging." But that's only because I'm five years older than her and I have more practice than her.

"Daddy? Can you push me higher so I can beat both of them?" Ana asked.

"Sure sweetie." With three pushes, Ana was higher than Angelica.

"What? That's not fair! That's cheating!" How didn't this turn into a contest?

"It's not cheating! I just need help, that's all." Ana can be so innocent sometimes that no one would blame her for anything. Time to end this contest! In a fun way so they give up.

"Let's all jump on three! OK? One, two three!" Hope no one gets hurt!

We all jumped off at the same time. We landed on the sand that got all over my hair and my clothes. Same thing goes for my little sisters who are laughing their heads off. I couldn't help but laugh too. That was so much fun! Luckily no one got hurt from jumping.

As soon as were all dusted off we started walking home.

"Thank you for taking us to the park!" I said happily to my parents. Which reminded my two little sisters to get their thanks too, but they were too busy laughing. What are they laughing at?

"You're welcome, Minion." I couldn't help but giggle. I love Minions so much that eventually my parents started calling me Minion. I always laugh at that.

"I love you guys." I said to my whole family.

"We love you too." My parents said at the same time.

"We love you too, big sis!" My little sisters said at the same time too. That's a little weird but, I won't let it ruin the happy moment with my family. Instead, I just laughed happily.

* * *

I bolted out of the bed with wet cheeks. Was I crying? Then I remembered my dream about my family.

"I wanna go home!" I silently whispered and began to quietly sob.

The sun is out, so I'm guessing its morning already.

I heard a knock at the door and I quickly brushed my tears away, leaving me only with a red nose and shiny eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked the person who was behind the door.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Bye! See ya next time!**


End file.
